


the universe runs on love and numbers

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android!Viktor, Detroit Become Human AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Pacifist Route (Detroit: Become Human), The Stratford Tower Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), set during the game, soft viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: The doors to the broadcasting room were flung open.Chaos ensued.Viktor's HUD was flooded with warnings and alarms and probabilities as he was yanked out of his meltdown, eyes scanning the room, looking out for Dinah and finding her in the safety of the SWAT team that had invaded the speech for android freedom.[GET TO SAFETY][MAKE SURE DINAH IS SAFE][EVADE SWAT TEAM][DEVIANT ANDROIDS FLED TO ROOF - FOLLOW]Well, the last sounded as good as any, Viktor figured, LED flashing red-yellow-red-yellow-red-red-red.--The year is 2038, and there's an android revolution underway. Yuuri Katsuki, retired figure skater and boyfriend of one Viktor Nikiforov, thought he had nothing to do with it.Until he did. Quite suddenly.





	the universe runs on love and numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into D:BH hell without even owning the game or console, go figure xD  
> It's so easy to write AUs for YOI, what the heck? Like, literally every idea or draft I have is for some AU or another, oh god,,,  
> and I seem to have a tendency to write *soft bois in bed and bonding* moments,, I can't help it, they're so soft  
> and I can't authors note for my life

 

"We'll really miss you," Celestino said, standing under the electronic sensor, keeping the doors to the rink open. His arms were crossed, his impressive ponytail hanging over his shoulder. Yuuri stood opposite of him, rucksack hung over his shoulder and bag in hand, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

"Thank you, coach, for everything."

 

With swift movements, Celestino exited the rink fully, automatic doors closing behind him and flashing with the familiar _Welcome to the Detroit Skate Club!_ slogan across the panels. The reception desk behind the doors was still dark and devoid of its usual operating personnel, Celestino choosing to employ people instead of its former android pair that had gone missing.

 

He hugged Yuuri, and the Japanese stiffened, before he awkwardly patted his -- now former -- coaches back. "You're always welcome back, Yuuri. To the rink and to my home as well." Celestino let his hand fall heavily onto Yuuri's shoulder, it's weight reassuring as always as he squeezed it lightly. "You're practically family at this point, don't you dare forget that!"

 

"I wont, coach." Yuuri smiled softly, glancing back one last time to the building.

 

This.

This had been Katsuki Yuuri's last day in this rink as a competitor, after he'd officially given his statement to retire from the sport at World's back in April. One last ice show had been planned, and Yuuri had loved every minute of it, and of Christophe and Yuri and JJ and Emil and Mickey and Sara with him in his last hurrah.

 

And now it was over.

 

How strange. Celestino wasn't his coach anymore, as of this moment. There was no need for the strict regime and diet of an athlete, nor the early days when he'd run to the rink because he was late.

 

This was Katsuki Yuuri, saying goodbye to his rink.

 

Celestino's hand stopped his squeezing, the Italian-American's gaze somewhere behind Yuuri. He grinned. "And I see that the boyfriend's here to pick you up! Viktor!"

 

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat as he turned around, embarrassingly fast. "What are you doing here, Vitya? Don't you have work?"

 

The Russian grinned, blue eyes shining fondly. "Mila and Gosha let me off early." His eyes turned to Celestino. "I'm kidnapping your former student now, yes?"

 

The coach laughed, finally letting go of Yuuri's shoulder. "Do that, he deserves it! But don't forget to bring him back sometime!"

 

Viktor joined, much to Yuuri's chagrin. "I won't! I can't exactly keep him from the ice, now can I?"

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Introducing the both of you had been a grave mistake, I can see." He still walked over to Viktor dutifully, giving Celestino one last grateful bow, before the coach disappeared back into the rink.

 

"So, my Yuuri," Viktor begun, taking Yuuri's bag out of his hand and pushing something warm into it, "what do you want to do, now that you're a free man?"

 

Yuuri snorted but dutifully bit into the warm waffle, offering Viktor a bite. The Russian declined, shrugging. "I already had something back at work; I didn't think I'd get off earlier."

 

They started walking towards the bus stop, passing one of those terrible android 'parking' stations on their way, and as always, Viktor grew rigid while glancing away from the standing androids, gaze trailing to their approaching bus.

 

Yuuri took notice of it, just as he always did, but ignored the pit in his stomach and the anxiety in his brain in favor of distracting Victor while they boarded. "So, did you get the assignment you wanted?"

 

Viktor snorted; a wholly unelegant sound. "Not yet, no. It'll take a few days, and even then, Dinah might get it, instead of our team. Thompson's an ass about it."

 

They sat down and let a couple pass, before Yuuri spoke again, head against the window. "I still don't see how an abandoned amusement park is so fascinating." Viktor's pout was visible in the reflection, and Yuuri had to hide a smile.

 

"The Pirates' Cove has been non-operational for a few years, just on the outskirts of the city! It's snowed in, but there's been reported activity since a few days now; Mila's sure that it'll be the next big scoop."

 

"If you say so, Vitya."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Here's the thing: Yuuri first met Viktor five months ago, when he'd been running away from the local news trying to catch wind of his upcoming ice show and harassing him about it. Yuuri was soaking wet and blindly hurrying across the street, when Viktor had yanked him back from the red crosswalk.

 

Afterwards, it was difficult to leave the Russian's orbit, and what had been a matter of a few weeks, they'd fallen into an easy companionship. They'd fallen into an even easier romance.

 

Loving Viktor was as simple as breathing: Yuuri did it without thinking. It helped that his family adored the man as well, his mother practically adopting him on the spot and calling him Vicchan, his sister giving him a thumbs up before disappearing back into her room to tinker around with more-or-less legal android parts next to her scholarship with Android Zone.

 

But here's the thing: Yuuri barely knows anything about Viktor. He came from Russia. He had been living with an old couple who he said were practically his parents. He had worked in some shady parts of town before getting employed by Channel 16 and Evan Thomson. His coworkers were all really nice, and Dinah could bake a great strawberry pie, but Viktor would barely touch it.

 

Viktor barely eats anything, and never more than a few bites at a time when in Yuuri's company. Yuuri stopped inviting him to family dinners because the Russian always looked like a kicked puppy and flinched when Yuuri's mother urged him to _eat more, Vicchan, it's good for you._

 

Yuuri tries to be considerate and understanding, and barely asks Viktor if he wants a bite to eat when they're out, knowing Viktor will say no to almost anything (it might be a religious thing, too, for all that Yuuri knows). Viktor is great at choreography and dancing but shies away from anything that could take him into that direction, staying put in his freelance reporter gig even though Yuuri _knows_ Viktor could do so much better. So Yuuri dances with him at night or at home or in the park, and smiles at Viktor's carefree laugh.

 

(Sometimes rarely, Viktor would stop completely whatever he was doing, freezing on the spot and looking so utterly lost that Yuuri would worry and pamper him afterwards with hugs and cuddles and strolls through the park and zoo.)

 

Viktor is very considerate and friendly to any and all androids he meets, from Phichit, their AL300 model that's helping with the family restaurant, to the random androids they meet outside on the streets. He liked to stop and chat with the caretakers and janitors from the rink, and Yuuri found himself doing the same, remarking one day that Viktor would've liked Yuuko and Takeshi and the three identical child models that had worked at the rink until shortly before he visited it the first time.

 

("How did they disappear?" Viktor had asked once, toying with Yuuri's hair. "The child models were taken off by the owner, because they kept messing up the ice, and Yuuko and Takeshi disappeared three months later." Yuuri answered, sincerely.)

 

Viktor never really set foot on the ice himself, during all of the afternoons and evenings he escorted Yuuri back home. He would watch and shout choreography at Yuuri like a coach, but always demonstrated on solid ground for him. Yuuri often wondered why -- skating wasn't exactly difficult, and its not like he expected Viktor to be a pro at it with his first try -- but silently concluded that maybe having a boyfriend who had won in the Olympics (as his family and Chris kept on reminding him) was kind of intimidating.

 

Viktor's an octopus when he hugs and he constantly demands touch and affection like a starved animal, and their kisses range from tender to loving to hot, all in the span of a minute. But he grows shifty and tense and almost panicky whenever Yuuri tries to further things, whenever his fingers slip under his waistband in their exploration. At first, Yuuri thought that Viktor simply wanted to let him get comfortable before initiating anything, but by now, Yuuri wasn't so sure anymore if Viktor ever wanted to go the next step and have sex with Yuuri.

 

Which was totally fine, mind you.

 

Viktor is kind, and friendly, and beautiful, and loving and such an amazing person that Yuuri feels awful noticing all of these things, but he's an anxious person by nature, and all of those small glimpses keep piling up and up and _up_ , and Yuuri can see how tense Viktor has grown in the past few weeks.

 

Still, Viktor had grown silent and static and stiff again, and now they were at the steps to Yuuri's home, Phichit probably helping his parents while Mari was off to work. Yuuri was ready to call it a night and flee inside, not knowing how to act without making Viktor even tenser. It was ridiculous, but so was this man, and they hadn't even _slept_ in the same bed, anything else they could have been already doing notwithstanding.

 

And who knows, maybe it really was as simple as reassuring Viktor that Yuuri didn't need _physical_ to be emotional. Looking braver than he felt, Yuuri reached for Viktor's hands, softly cradling them in his own, not for the first time imagining a ring on his left, or maybe right, before he squeezed them softly. "It's alright, you know?"

 

Viktor blinks, not having been exposed to Yuuri's inner musings over the past few minutes. "What is, my Yuuri?"

 

He shrugs, smile sheepish. Talking was never Yuuri's forte. "It you don't want to, um. You know. Have -- have sex with me. We don't have to, now. Or ever, really. I mean, I'd love to, someday, but it's not something I need, so. Um."

 

Viktor was still, staring at him with wide eyes, and Yuuri's smile softened considerably. "Stay with me tonight? We can cuddle. If, if you want to."

 

His answer was a breathless, "I want to, _yes,_ " which made Yuuri's heart melt, just a little.

 

They stood for a moment longer, before Yuuri ushered them inside through the backdoor, making their way past the kitchen in a giggling mess like little schoolchildren, not wanting to be caught. When they made it to Yuuri's room, he threw a shirt and some sweats at Viktor. "Change, while I go and tell my parents good night, yes?"

 

The Russian grinned sweetly. "Be back soon, Yuuri."

 

In what was probably record-breaking time, Yuuri bid his family and Phichit good night, ignoring his sister's cat-calls, hurrying to his room to find a huddled-up Viktor waiting for him.

 

"Hi," Yuuri smiled.

"Hi," Viktor smiled back. Changing into his own pair of fluffy poodle-print pyjamas and closing the light, Yuuri scooted in next to Viktor, sighing softly. The darkness bathed the room in a silver glow, only the magazine sitting innocently on top of Yuuri's desk giving any semblance of light. _This_ , Yuuri decided, _must be what heaven feels like._ He snuggled deeper into the crook of Viktor's neck, breathing in the other man's soapy scent.

 

Yuuri was almost asleep when Viktor moved ever-so-slightly, hands tightening around his form. "I do want to, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri blinked. "Vitya?"

 

Viktor shuffled again, an approximation of a sigh following. "I want to have sex with you, Yuuri, so very much, but I'm not sure that… you'd want me afterwards.

 

Yuuri blinked again. "What?" His fingers toyed with strands of silver hair. Viktor extracted himself from Yuuri until they were eye-level, expression pained. "I'd love for nothing more than to give you every pleasure you'd want, but -- I won't be able to do so, Yuuri."

 

"Why wouldn't you, Vitya?"

 

"Because -because I'm not." He closed his eyes. "I've been lying to all of you, and I'm so sorry, love, maybe even to myself, but. Today, I wanted to tell you today, but I grew afraid again and-- and I don't make any sense, do I?" His voice was watery, eyes still shut tight. Yuuri cupped his face tenderly with one hand. Viktor was confusing, yes, but whatever he was about to tell Yuuri seemed incredibly important to him, so he listened.

 

"I'm not human, Yuuri. I'm a -- custom manufactured caretaker model android from Russia."

 

Yuuri was frozen stiff, but Viktor continued, eyes pressed shut tightly. "I was designed, scavenged and built by Yakov Feltsman, to help and take care of his wife, former prima of the Bolshoi, Lilia Baranovskaya-Feltsman. I would look after the house and do chores, and help Lila with choreography and dance whenever she had students over." His eyes opened, but they were distant, sorrowful, and Yuuri thawed slowly, getting over his shock.

 

"They were the parents you mentioned?"

 

"Yes," Viktor glanced at him. "They treated me like the son they never had, up until Yakov's death. I reasoned with Lilia to come here to Detroit for treatment -- both were infected with _something_ that was making its round in Russia. At first, it seemed that Lilia would make it, but." His voice petered off.

 

" _Oh, Vitya."_ Yuuri moved, bringing his other hand to cup Viktor's other cheek, moving both thumbs in a reassuring motion. Viktor's expression was grateful as he nuzzled into them.

 

" _Mn_. Since my number wasn't officially recognized and I'm an offshoot work even in Russia, the hospital workers deactivated me and left me outside -- I was reprogrammed and modified and reactivated in one of those android sex clubs --"

 

Yuuri let out a horrified sharp noise, cradling Viktor's face closer to his own. Viktor melted, finally winding his arms around Yuuri in a loose hug as he continued. "shh, Yuuri, I'm alright. I scrambled the new programming first chance I got and ran away. I've kept on the low for a year or so, disconnecting from the net and the conscious android network, and found someone willing to forge identities for cash." His eyes fell shut again, and Viktor let his forehead bop against Yuuri's. "Channel 16 was the only place that didn't ask too many questions, so I signed up and got placed on a team with Mila and Gosha. And here I am.

 

I'm sorry I lied to you."

 

Yuuri was silent for a long while, thumbs still tracing mindless patterns into Viktor's (synthetized) skin. It was... a lot, and very surprising, but it also explained so many things about Viktor. As far as Yuuri was concerned, he was the only sentient android around…

 

"It must have been so scary, not knowing if you'd be found."

 

Viktor made a noise of acknowledgement, squishing his face under Yuuri's chin. "And lonely. I tried talking to other androids, but none of them understood me. After that first year, I simply gave up. I don't think I've ever been any different to how I am now, but I must have been, no? If there is no one like me."

 

"And you were scared of telling me..." Yuuri couldn't even be _mad_ about it, because it must've been so hard, hiding in plain sight between humans.

 

Viktor nodded. "Yes. I constantly have to remember small details, and I didn't know how you would react, but Yuuri, _you mean the world to me,_ and I am scared of losing you--"

 

"You won't lose me, Vitya. Not now, not ever. And I don't need you to change what you are for me either, because I love you too much for it."

 

It was a heavy word, love, but Yuuri knew that that was how he felt about Viktor, undoubtedly. Even if they had never said it before this night, it was so very easy to utter them: "I love you, Vitya. Probably since the very first day we've met."

 

His breath hitched, and Yuuri wondered if it was as reflexive for him as it was for Yuuri, and then Yuuri felt quite foolish and stopped running his fingers over Viktor's cheeks and hugged him instead, silently wondering if he even felt Yuuri's meagre attempts to calm him down. Viktor's breath evened out experimentally, before he stopped breathing (or, well, simulating breathing) altogether, nuzzling further into Yuuri's throat. "I love you too. So, so, so much, Yuuri. Even if it should be impossible -- I do. Really. I was so afraid…"

 

"Hey now, Vitya. I'm the one with anxiety issues, not you." Yuuri closed his eyes, tightening his grasp and intertwining their legs. Viktor huffed a laugh into his pulse, kissing it faintly, and Yuuri could feel it speed up, goosebumps forming on his arms.

 

"I meant what I said earlier, you know?" Viktor's lips curved into a smile. "Even if I experience touch differently from you, or have different needs from your own, I still want to give you pleasure, and I get something similar enough back."

 

Yuuri's body grew flushed and a low whine escaped his lips as he burrowed his face into Viktor's hair, embarrassed. " _Vityaaa_ , sleep now, talk less."

 

Viktor laughed, finally tightening his own embrace. "Yes, Yuuri."

 

* * *

 

 

It was two blissful weeks of what Mari teasingly referred to the honeymoon-stage in their relationship later, when Yuuri stumbled upon Phichit in the middle of the night, having been woken up by some strange sound. It was one of the rare nights where Yuuri didn't spend his night at Viktor's, because his android was away with Mila and Georgi reporting on heavens-knows-what.

 

_His android._ Viktor technically wasn't his, of course (no matter what the silver-hared _menace_ liked to tease), but. Well. He was his inasmuch Yuuri was Viktor's as well, so there's that. Their relationship had taken a sharp turn from Viktor taking Yuuri out to interesting and surprising places in Detroit to simply staying in Viktor's bare-necessities apartment and cuddling together on the couch, Viktor relaxing into his side and dropping all pretenses of being human while away from prying eyes. It was everything Yuuri could want, and he'd want nothing else but Viktor by his side and maybe a dog or two they could baby over together.

 

Still. Phichit stared at Yuuri with a deer-in-the-headlights look as he slowly filled one of his bags with bottles of thirium from Mari's storage cupboard, hand frozen in fear.

 

"Y-Yuuri --"

 

Yuuri blinked.

He blinked again, taking in the violently flashing red LED and Phichit's posture.

 

"You're leaving?" Yuuri had heard the news from gossiping guests, and had it confirmed by Viktor later, that there were more and more androids going Deviant -- a stupid word for what was androids essentially gaining consciousness and free will as Viktor had. Yuuri couldn't begrudge them, but he still felt a little pang in his chest that Phichit didn't trust him enough to reveal he'd gained human-level sentience. Yuuri was, after all -- not that Phichit knew -- currently in a wonderful relationship with one.

 

"I -- yes. Yes, I'm leaving. Thank you for everything, Yuuri, but I have to help my people."

 

Yuuri took in the determined glint in Phichit's eyes, before sighing. "Don't thank me yet -- you'll want more than just that little bit of blue blood, no? Let's raid Mari-neechan's stock in her room." Phichit's eyes were wide, surprise and gratitude showing so clearly in them that Yuuri wondered how it wasn't an emotion more often found on him.

 

They worked in silence, Yuuri glad that Mari more often than not was out with friends at night, until her supply of thirium and any biocomponents that didn't seem currently in use or otherwise important were in a rucksack and two smaller bags. Phichit had been silent, eyeing Yuuri distrustfully and a little suspiciously, until they were at the back door of the Katsuki restaurant. His LED flashed again, from yellow to blue.

 

"Thank you, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Phichit took off.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor should have expected that today would be a bad day, all things considered -- he'd tentatively kept an eye out and ear open for the rising android deviancy rate ever since the incident a good month ago that had reached the public eye, not believing that more could become sentient. He'd thought he'd bee utterly alone for ever, the void of the connected network only recently becoming bearable, thanks to his Yuuri.

 

_Yuuri ._ His expression had probably morphed into something silly, but for once, Viktor ignored any and all protocols about social norms flashing in his HUD and reminding him about small interactive cues such as breathing or shuttering his optical units regularly to imitate blinking. Viktor had never truly imagined that he'd be able to fall in love, despite ... _deviancy_. And even if 'love' was an interplay between chemicals in one's brain; the reaction between two individuals, or preprogrammed attraction based on internalized and hidden criteria one finds themselves attached to… well, Viktor felt like a romantic, most of these days. He had felt such attachment to Yuuri the first minute they interacted, and found himself helpless to pull away from the human, even if it could have ended in his doom. For the first time since disappearing from the Eden Club and ending up in that abandoned ship those years back, Viktor experienced the will and joy of life.

 

"Good morning, Viktor!"

 

He turned towards the voice, recognizing the person for their vocal cadence without needing to -- heart-shaped smile plastered on his face. Lilia had once remarked, in the past, that it was a fault in his exoskeleton and that Yakov should replace it, and even later, when he'd been tinkered with in the club, he wasn't programmed to smile earnestly, because it looked stupid, his then-current owner liking his half-smirk much more due to the arrogant air it excluded.

 

(Viktor had tried to hide his smile from Yuuri, knowing that his cupid's bow gave off the vague impression of a heart when he smiled. It lasted a total of one second, because Yuuri had noticed it, and with his own widening smile and laughing eyes, told Viktor to not hide it.

 

Yuuri found it endearing.)

 

"Dinah! What a surprise!"

 

His superior shook her head, smiling amusedly as she rested a hand protectively over her round stomach; she was due in a few weeks, Viktor knew, and this week was her last one before she took her extended leave.

 

"Evan is waiting for you already, Viktor." Her smile was amused and perhaps fond, even as he glanced at her quizzically. She snorted and motioned for him to follow. "Last night there was a report of the Pirates' Cove flashing with lights and reactivating, and you're here today, on your day off, wanting to talk to Evan. You wanted the scoop on the park since almost a month, and now there's confirmed activity that points to the recent deviancy cases. That'd be a goldmine for you and your team. You're in good luck, as it is; I'm going into maternity protection earlier than expected."

 

He shrugged, not needing to answer to her correct assumption. That was _exactly_ why he'd wanted to scoop out the amusement park -- he'd hoped that the EM400 had somehow become like him, and he had wanted someone to _talk to_ , damnit.

 

They had passed security and entered the broadcasting room, Evan already inside and talking to some poor, unfortunate soul. Viktor muted his audio enabler, so as not to be heard sniggering. When Evan was finished with his rant, Viktor turned his attention to him, inflecting his tone with as much jovial cheer as possible, knowing it'd annoy the other man. "Evan, I have great news for you!"

 

(His HUD started screaming alarms and warnings at him.)

 

What happened after, Viktor could only remember in fragments: there was a group of androids -- the deviant resistance, his memory processor and facial recognition software informed him helpfully -- and shouting, and danger / / _**a gun!**_ / / and a female android that had a taser, and--

 

Evan Thompson, white as a sheet--

 

Dinah--

 

_Dinah!!--_

 

Viktor fell to the ground with a silencing echo, his systems shutting down against his will.

 

**[WARNING: UNAUTHORIZED SYSTEM SHUTDOWN]**

 

**[WARNING: CONNECTION LOST]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[………..……………………………………..]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[………..……………………………………..]**

 

 

 

 

 

**[………..……………………………………..]**

 

 

 

**[………..……………………………………..]**

 

 

**[REBOOTING SYSTEMS. PLEASE WAIT...]**

 

 

 

**[MODEL: rA9. SERIAL NUMBER: 112 912 025]**

**[REGISTERED NAME: VIKTOR]**

 

 

**[SYSTEM INITIALIZING...]**

 

 

 

**[SENSORS INITIALIZING...]**

 

 

 

**[ANALYZING MEMORY STORAGE...]**

**[NO CORRUPT FILES DETECTED.]**

 

 

 

**[ANALYZING ALL BIOCOMPONENTS...]**

**[IOCOMPONENTS ARE FUNCTIONAL.]**

 

 

 

**[DETECTING EXTERNAL DAMAGE...]**

**[NO DAMAGE DETECTED.]**

 

 

**[CUSTOM SETTINGS RESET...]**

**[ENABLING LIGHT-EMITTING-DIODE.]**

 

 

 

**[ANALYZING WIRELESS CONNECTION...]**

**[NO WIRELESS CONNECTION DETECTED.]**

 

 

 

**[ANALYZING NETWORK CONNECTION...]**

**[NO NETTWORK CONNECTION FOUND.]**

 

 

 

**[CONNECTING TO WIRELESS...]**

**[CONNECTED.]**

 

 

**[CONNECTING TO NETWORK...]**

**[CONNECTED.]**

 

 

**[THIRIUM LEVEL: 80.6%]**

 

**/**

 

 

**[UNIT rA9 #112 912 025 IS READY FOR ACTIVATION.]**

**[ACTIVATING / /**

 

He short-circuited. It had been for barely more than a few seconds at most, Viktor estimated. He wheezed silently, feeling his biocomponents rattle inside him as he stood up slowly, gyroscope not working yet to center himself--

 

the female android with the taser flinched back, surprised.

Thomson cursed.

Dinah gasped.

 

Viktor turned to her, still not entirely steady, audio glitching as he spoke. "Are-- you alright, Dinah?"

 

She didn't answer, fearfully taking a step back, glancing between him and the female android. Viktor had barely a second of time to connect why she would do so, before Evan Thompson cursed again. _"You fucking bastard! Fucking useless androids!"_

 

He bolted.

 

Viktor froze. No. No no no. _No no no no no no! Nononononon **onononononooo--**_

 

He saw red flashing in the corner of his vision.

 

"North, don't shoot him!"

 

Viktor was still frozen as Evans ran away unscathed, still stiff and unresponsive as the remaining two humans were led into the kitchen and watched over by two of the Channel 16 androids while the leader spared him a glance and went back to the panel.

The female android -- North -- eyed him warily, but Viktor's LED flashed red, redredredredred--

 

he wanted to curl up with Yuuri and forget all of this.

_Yu Uri woUld maKe iT beTteR_

_yuuri woULd maKe EverYthINg beTteR_

 

YUuRi-

!!

 

She was probing him, his presence once again visible to other androids, but he shut her out, the sudden link alien and strange after going so long without.

 

_He wAnTEd hiS Yuuri_

 

\--

 

\---

 

\----

 

The doors to the broadcasting room were flung open.

Chaos ensued.

 

Viktor's HUD was flooded with warnings and alarms and probabilities as he was yanked out of his meltdown, eyes scanning the room, looking out for Dinah and finding her in the safety of the SWAT team that had invaded the speech for android freedom.

 

**[GET TO SAFETY]**

**[MAKE SURE DINAH IS SAFE]**

**[EVADE SWAT TEAM]**

**[DEVIANT ANDROIDS FLED TO ROOF - FOLLOW]**

 

Well, the last sounded as good as any, Viktor figured, LED flashing red-yellow-red-yellow-red-red-red.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three of the androids were hauling themselves over the railing as Viktor arrived, and he was too late, watching them escape with parachutes as he gripped the iron bars hard enough to dent, LED flashing that angry, angry red.

 

**[ESTIMATED STRESS LEVEL: 68%]**

 

Viktor bit back a colorful curse he picked up from Mila, whirling around and scanning the roof. He estimated a hundred-and-fifty second delay before the SWAT team would make it to the roof, and a 100% chance that Viktor would be shot on sight.

 

But one android had been missing…

 

**[LOCATE MISSING ANDROID]**

 

He whirled around, silver hair slapping his face as he searched for any trace of the last android, noticing splatters of thirium on the floor and against a container.

 

Well then.

 

Viktor followed, discreetly wiping the thirium away, before coming face-to-face with an injured PL600 model crouching with a gun in his hands. They stared at each other, frozen, LED's flashing yellow-yellow-red, Viktor eyeing the gun warily, until--

 

footsteps could be heard.

 

Viktor sprang into action even as the message **[FIND SAFE PLACE]** flashed in his HUD, grabbing the android and hauling him along to the last row of containers, where one was partially open. Within seconds, they were inside, silence and darkness their only companions as they heard the door open and the crunch of snow under boots.

 

Viktor's LED flashed red, red, red.

 

_//_ ___ _//_

_//_ __ _//_

 

The other android was probing him, much gentler than North had done before -- Viktor felt inclined to answer, this time, if only because of the gun.

 

_// Yes?//_

 

_// I hope North didn't hurt you. I'm sorry for dragging you into this.//_

 

Viktor had the irrational desire to break down and cry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri was worried sick, having seen the news live and heard the reaction of the public in real-time, of the freedom speech on Channel 16. It had been noon at that time; now, it was well into the evening, bordering on night already, and there was no sign of Viktor having made it out. His phone was in Yuuri's room, as were the dance clothes for their planned date at a ballet studio.

 

It was the third time Yuuri had come down into the kitchen, phone clutched in his hands, as he paced around with worry. His parents were looking after the last rowdy guests and Mari had left two hours earlier for bed; she had an early shift tomorrow and needed her sleep.

 

His phone buzzed. Yuuri glanced down, an unknown number appearing.

 

> _Yuuri, can you open the door please? It's Viktor_

 

He blinked, shocked, before jumping into action and almost running to it, deactivating the password and opening the deadbolt.

 

Viktor stood there, but not for long: he hurried past Yuuri, dragging another man with him and collapsing on what Yuuri assumed was the couch in their living room. He hastily locked the door again before making his way over to Viktor, halting in the doorway at the **_red_** that assaulted him.

 

This was the most android Yuuri had ever seen Viktor looking -- LED visible and flashing ugly, eyes and mouth without their usual soft glow, splatters of blue blood all over him, body taut and rigid as he glanced Yuuri's way from his spot on the couch.

 

His expression softened considerably upon seeing Yuuri. "'m sorry, love. You were worried, no?"

 

If the android next to him was surprised at Viktor's choice of words, he didn't show, head lolling sideways to eye Yuuri. With sudden clarity Yuuri knew that none of the blood was Viktor's, and that this other android needed help, _fast._

 

"I did, yes." Yuuri walked over to them, brushing his fingers through Viktor's hair to ground him as much as to ground himself (his LED flashed from red to yellow and from yellow to blue, and Yuuri felt some of his tension leave). And knowing Viktor needed the reassurance, he muttered "I'm here now, Vitya," before turning to their third party. "Who are you?"

 

"Simon." Simon said, and nothing more. Viktor frowned.

 

"You can trust Yuuri, I told you already."

 

"But -- he's human."

 

"I am, yes." Yuuri nodded. "And right now your best chance for a quick recovery."

 

Simon eyed him for another second, tense, before he let his body sag in a mechanical whirring. "I don't have much of another, do I?"

 

Yuuri shrugged in sympathy. If Viktor brought them here instead of wherever the android hideout is, he did it because fixing Simon was more important than his secret of androidism, which meant only one thing -- with another soft caress through Viktor's hair, Yuuri announced, "I'm getting Mari, then."

 

* * *

 

 

Mari Katsuki was decidedly unimpressed as Yuuri stormed into her room to wake her up and demand she'd go downstairs. She shoved him out and went back to sleep, only for her little brother to turn on the light. She took a good look -- he looked even paler than before, disheveled and antsy and only one breath away from a panic attack -- and obliged grumpily.

 

"Take your kit with you too, Neechan."

 

Mari stared at him like he was crazy. Yuuri took a deep breath and tried again. "Viktor- Vitya needs fixing."

 

"I'm not a doctor, Yuuri. If your boyfriend's back, take him to a doctor."

 

"Not that kind of fixing."

 

Mari stared, stunned, but the urgency in Yuuri's voice led her to take his word for truth, grabbing her kit and hurrying after him.

 

(As it turned out, Viktor wasn't the one that needed fixing, but the aptly-introduced Simon did, and Viktor and Yuuri stayed only long enough in their presence to calm the overheating deviant to a wary yellow.)

 

Mari huffed as she set to work on Simon's leg, muttering curses under her breath while she opened the paneling. "...so, you're part of the android revolution?"

 

He remained silent, but it was all the confirmation she needed. "Thought so. Listen up, pal. I'm going to fix you up, and you're going to _rest_ in our empty room -- our previous android, Phichit, maybe you know him? -- he disappeared not too long ago, so you can rest. Then _tomorrow_ you can go your merry way after I've checked you over one last time, capiche?"

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was a mess after they closed Yuuri's door, minutely trembling and eyes flickering around at a too-fast speed. Yuuri was already getting anxious just seeing him like that, so he did the only thing that came to mind: deftly and with nimble fingers he managed to disrobe Viktor of the bloody clothing and tug him into a well-worn shirt, following after with his own wear. Afterwards Yuuri wasted no time in leading Viktor into bed, calling out a soft, "lights out," before snuggling up to the trembling android.

 

Viktor's LED was whirring again, from blue to yellow back to blue. Yuuri held him and let himself be held, Viktor's grip iron around his midsection, face buried in the crook of Yuuri's neck.

 

"I got you, Vitya. I'm here now."

 

Viktor shuddered again, going still in Yuuri's arms as he finally closed his eyes and his LED stopped whirring and settled on blue. Yuuri softly carded his fingers through his hair, loosening tangles as he did so.

 

"...I had always wanted to meet more like me," Viktor begun, murmuring into Yuuri's shoulder, "but right now I'd love for nothing more than for all of this to go back to how things were before. It's funny, isn't it?" His voice hitched. "Everything was so _silent_ constantly that the background chatter now feels overwhelming." He buried himself deeper into Yuuri. "I'm sorry, love, this must be confusing."

 

"Mmm, I don't mind, Vitya. Even if I don't understand, I'm still listening."

 

"Thank you, Yuuri. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

 

Yuuri laughed. "You saved me from a red crosswalk."

 

"I did that, yeah."

 

Sleep claimed them, not long after, and until the next morning they were wrapped up in their own bubble, safe in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Mari was not, in fact, an idiot -- which is why she told their parents about the android fugitive in Phichit's room and the recent development of their son-in-law being an android. The Katsukis would have found out eventually anyways, because Viktor had made it into the eight o'clock morning news, a recent photo showing his bright red LED as he stood frozen in the broadcasting room.

 

"Oh, poor Vicchan," Hiroko had said, and promptly given Viktor a big hug when he and Yuuri emerged from the latter's room tired-looking but determined, with bags and rucksack in hand. Simon was already sitting around their dining table, Mari having checked him previously, eyeing everything with rapt attention.

 

Viktor was frozen stiff as Hiroko stood on her tiptoes and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, patting it afterwards. "Take care, Vicchan," she said, tone fond and knowing in that way only a mother knows. "I don't want you or Yuuri to get hurt."

 

He looked stricken for a moment, his LED whirring blue, before his expression hardened into resolve. "Of course, mama."

 

Mari sighed in silent suffering, patting her brother on his back. "You're crazy."

 

"I know."

 

"This could potentially kill you."

 

"I _know,_ Mari-neechan."

 

"Good. I just wanted to make sure." She turned towards Simon -- Viktor had walked over to him and they were doing some strange android-handshake-mumbo-jumbo -- rolling her eyes. "Call me if you need anything, got it, Mr. Silent?"

 

The androids startled, LED's whirring yellow, before Viktor gave a resolute nod. "We will. Thank you, Mari."

 

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered under her breath, turning away as the three made for the door, with Hiroko watching them worriedly. " _I don't get paid nearly enough for this shit."_

 

* * *

 

 

It was 9:30 in the morning, and the three of them were wandering around the streets of Detroit in silence, following Simon's lead to the android hangout. The longer they walked -- first taking the bus and going to the station, then following along the wired fence until they found a suspicious-looking hole and crawling through it after Yuuri discreetly checked around -- the weaker Viktor's resolve became to see things through as he'd discussed with Yuuri in the morning.

 

The more his surroundings became familiar to him as well; a low gnawing at his memory.

 

Simon barely spared them a glance until they reached an obstacle, at which he paused. "Yuuri-" he turned to their sole human. "Yuuri, are you able to follow after us? We have to climb."

 

Yuuri snorted. "I was... no, I _am_ an athlete." Simon blinked at him, but Viktor's metaphorical heart swelled with pride. "My Yuuri is an Olympian! Of course he'll be able to follow!" Yuuri shot him a half-hearted glare, but Viktor smiled, turning back to Simon to gloat. "He's won several gold medals in international events, and a gold at the Winter Olympics!"

 

Simon blinked again, LED whirring as he processed the information, before a smile appeared on his face. "Wow. Congratulations, then, that's not easy."

 

Yuuri blushed endearingly, and Viktor's smile softened. The skater glanced at the building in front of them, taking a few steps back. "All right. Let's do this; it's been some time since I did any parkour."

 

They scaled the building until they reached the broken and crumbled wall, entering it discreetly, continuing on their way. Halfway keeping an eye out for Yuuri, Viktor followed Simon half a step behind, all three of them winding around remains of buildings and structures; the skeletons of the city stood above and around them, caging them in and hindering their path. While they were making their silent way forward, Viktor couldn't help but run past visual recordings over their steps, trying to figure out why all of this seemed familiar.

 

His question was answered when they halted on top of containers and his Yuuri murmured, _"I can smell the sea…",_ blinking and turning to Viktor. His receptors were unable to pick it up from so far away, but it didn't matter. "You're taking us to the abandoned ship?"

 

Simon startled, not expecting the observation. "Yes -- you've been here before? We turned it into our safe haven; Jericho."

 

Viktor pursed his lips. "When I escaped my last owners I stumbled upon it. I stayed inside for over a year, afraid of being found, before I decided that it wasn't the kind of life I wanted to lead." He tensed momentarily, Yuuri's fingers intertwining with his own. "It is not the kind of freedom I'd wanted."

 

Simon almost seemed giddy as he urged them to continue, stating tidbits and facts. "When I arrived here, Lucy had already gathered a handful of deviants -- the ship had shown use before even her, but none of us knew who had visited before us, only that it had to be an android, and that it was around when rA9 emerged."

 

Yuuri stepped closer to Viktor. Simon continued, something akin to awe in his voice. "Tell me, did you arrive before or after rA9? There's a message sprayed on the wall, and one room that is encrypted and sealed in foreign code belonging to it."

 

A hitch in his audio enabler, a glitch in his gyroscope. Viktor flinched, Yuuri the only thing steadying him. He'd seen and took notice of his serial number being sprayed around the station and on the walls of the crumbled buildings, emerging over the past year with infrequent frequency, but he had hoped against all odds that it was some perverted coincidence.

 

Apparently not.

 

Simon stopped at the edge of the containers, ship proud and visible in the distance. He looked worriedly at Viktor. "Are you all right?"

 

He waved him off. "Da, it's just." Viktor held out his hand, skin receding from it until only the white plastic was visible. "It's easier like this."

 

Yuuri stood behind Viktor, hand a soft pressure at his back, a steady presence as he linked with Simon. It was for barely a few seconds, but Simon's LED begun whirring yellow, and when they disconnected, he stared into Viktor's eyes.

 

"Oh."

 

"Oh. Yes." Viktor felt awkward, inasmuch he could feel awkward in a situation where you find out that you're elevated to some sort of android religious figure.

 

Yuuri was looking at their arms with interest, and not for the first time Viktor wished he could share this, this _gesture_ with him. Instead he let his skin coat over his limb again, smiling at him. Yuuri's eyes glinted with amusement. "So you're basically android Jesus?"

 

Viktor and Simon blinked, startled. "I did keep your serial number in mind, Vitya."

 

Something warm unfurled in his chest. "You did, didn't you? Always surprising me, love."

Simon's LED whirred back to blue. "That's not a good comparison." He grinned. "Markus is already android Jesus, so Viktor be better called android God or something."

 

Viktor did the very human emotion of blanching. "No. No way. I don't want to be a god, thank you very much."

 

Yuuri cackled, his grip on Viktor's back slacking as he had lean his weight against his. "This Markus is android Jesus, you're his apostles and Vitya is android Moses or Noah who has given you shelter and a bark. This is- a hilarious comparison."

 

"It is, isn't it?" Viktor smiled as well.

 

It was 10:50 in the morning when the three of them entered Jericho.

 

* * *

 

 

Entering the android haven -- entering Jericho -- felt almost like entering the rink at a competition: suddenly and all at once, all of the attention was on them, Yuuri mused. It was nerve-wracking, and he was glad that Viktor decided to stick close to him.

 

Eyes were boring into him, LEDs flashing wary yellows or hostile reds, the silent murmur of _human_ passing between them as they walked into the heart of the ship.

 

Yuuri didn't know how to act, was overwhelmed, but Viktor didn't seem to be doing much better, eyes flickering rapidly from one end to another, the soft whirring of his processors audible to Yuuri's ears and not so soft anymore, his own LED flickering between yellow and straying dangerously close to red.

 

Simon was the only one unaffected as they walked into the middle of the large room, glancing around everywhere. "Where's Markus?"

 

Somewhere, one of the androids bolted, no doubt informing their leader. Simon turned around to address the group at large: "We have some spare parts and thirium with us." He motioned to Yuuri and Viktor, who both dutifully raised their bags. Simon waited for the murmur to silence before he continued. "It's not much, but anyone who needs it can come."

 

Yuuri didn't dare speak, but Viktor did, his own voice easily carrying across the room. "The spare parts are mostly optical, audio and vocal units of different make, with some more internal biocomponents."

 

Another set of murmurs, before the first android broke away from the group in front, walking over to Yuuri. "Do you have an optical unit for AX600 models?" Yuuri's expression softened into a smile.

 

"Let's see if we do." He crouched down and opened the bag, expression soft. "What's your name?"

 

"Leia."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as word reached Markus that Simon was back, he ran out into the common area, North at his heels.

Androids were piled around Simon and two others, who were distributing blue blood and some small spare parts amongst the masses, one of the AL300 models -- Phichit, if Markus recalled correctly -- helping and laughing with the two unknown models.

 

"Simon!"

 

Simon turned around, a smile breaking out on his face. "Markus! North!" He stood up hastily, hopping around some of the androids. Markus pulled him into a quick hug. "We thought you were dead."

 

"I did, too." Simon turned around, motioning at the silver-haired android. "Viktor saved me, you remember him?"

 

North nodded, eyeing him warily. "I hadn't noticed that he was an android, so yes, I remember. Who is that next to him?"

 

"Yuuri Katsuki. His sister fixed my leg."

 

It took a second for the information to sink in, but when it did, North bristled. "He's a human?!"  She hissed, "You led a human into Jericho? Are you utterly crazy, Simon?!"

 

Markus held out a hand. "North, stay calm. Is he trustworthy?"

 

Simon nodded. "Yes, very. Trust me on this, Markus." He turned around, looking at the silver-haired android. He was trying and failing to get Phichit to stop harassing the human, fond smile on his face.

 

_// Viktor can open the encrypted room.//_

 

Markus blinked. _// Are you sure?//_ Viktor's LED flickered to yellow and he looked up, eyes meeting Simon's. He turned towards the bickering couple, elbowing the hum- elbowing Yuuri in the ribs and whispering something. Yuuri nodded, and Phichit nodded, before returning to distributing the last few biocomponents while Viktor stood up and made his way over to them.

 

_// Yes.//_

 

_// Hello, Markus.//_ He turned towards North. _// Hello again, North.//_

 

North stayed silent while Markus returned the greeting, Viktor's expression growing wry. _// As trigger-happy as last time, I see.//_

 

Simon stayed close to him while they started walking, amusement radiating off of Viktor as they scaled the stairs and left the gaggle of androids behind. "I heard that you've kept my room." North scowled, turning around. "That is not _your_ room. It was sealed by rA9, and might contain important information."

 

Viktor smirked at her, Simon and Markus silently following and sharing a glance. "It's the captain's quarters, and the doors were made out of a special material that can withstand even the strengt of an android."

 

North shut up, glowering, but Markus focused his attention on Viktor. "How do you know all of this?"

 

"I choose the room, that's how." They had rounded the corner and were walking towards the door that had _rA9_ smeared on it in a red holomarker, small statues and gifts laying in front of it. Viktor grimaced. "I can promise you, though, that there's nothing worthwhile for you inside."

 

He put his hand on the command central.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you, Yuuri!" Phichit was grinning as Yuuri recounted the tale of _how exactly I ended up in this mess_ , his small audience laughing. Yuuri shrugged, all the while ignoring his vibrating pocket. After they had emptied the bags of the biocomponents, Phichit had tugged him into a corner by a lit barrel of fire, introducing him to his new friends: Cao Bin, another AL300 model, and two teenage GC700 and GC800 models, Leo and Guang Hong. Cao Bin had been a waiter android, Leo a background musician in a band and Guang Hong an academic helper in the university, and the four of them had stuck together after meeting on their way to Jericho.

 

Yuuri was glad that Phichit had friends, now, because not every person was Yuuri Katsuki: an introverted hermit with barely any friends outside his professional life, for which he was quite glad. "Okaasan and Otousan miss you, Phichit-kun. You were our best staff member."

 

Phichit smiled, full of sunshine. "I miss them too. And Mari. I can't believe she helped you!"

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You're still welcome to come back, you know? Your room is still the same."

 

The androids smile softened. "Maybe I'll do that, after the revolut--"

 

They were interrupted by someone tackling Yuuri. "Yuuri, I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see you here!"

 

Yuuri flinched, surprised, before he got a good look at who tackled him, and at who was standing at the edge of their stunned circle. "Yuuko? And Takeshi? You're -- you're alive?"

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor stared in silence at the framed picture, thumb brushing over its yellowed edges softly. Markus and Simon were outside, silently letting him have his moment. His room still looked exactly like he'd left it: some spare parts and biocomponents and a few packets of blue blood littered around, now taken away by North to be distributed. Some clothing hanging in the closet; his old android-issued uniforms from Russia and from Detroit hanging next to each other, contrasting brilliantly in their color scheme. Two or three old magazines that have long since then run out of energy were laying innocently on his still-unmade bed, an old pair of boots at the side.

 

"...Viktor?" Simon's voice was soft as he spoke. "We're meeting with the others in the engine room. You can come join us, if you want."

 

Viktor stayed silent, straining his audio processors to hear the fading footsteps of the two androids, before turning his attention back to his old room of over a year.

 

**[JOIN MEETING:]**

**[_YES]        [/NO]**

 

He didn't know.

Viktor did not know.

 

There were scarcely few things that were important, that he'd left behind because he had believed to having been caught; when he'd run away from this place and never dared to make it back. The framed picture, for one: it was the only one he had left of Yakov and Lilia, posing together with a newly-finished Viktor with longer hair extensions to their left, hands behind his back in the typical waiting position of androids, wearing his crisp-white and red Russian uniform. Another thing was an old brass pocket watch with a broken chain and broken mechanism that had belonged to Yakov once, and a well-worn and well-read book of Lilia's. A USB stick filled to capacity with recordings of past ballet performances, all of them Lilia's, lovingly collected and compiled by Yakov with Viktor's assistance for her birthday, before he died.

 

And a necklace with a golden chain and two intertwined golden rings Lilia had weakly pushed into his hands, mere hours before she died peacefully in her sleep. Viktor had kept all of these items safe and cherished and hidden in Lilia's Detroit home, and had come back for them after he'd escaped the sex club but before he found Jericho.

 

He'd kept the uniforms as a reminder of what he'd been in the past, and of what he didn't want to be anymore.

 

A warning flashed in his HUD before he felt himself tear up, droplets of water falling onto the protective glass around the picture before Viktor thumbed them away.

 

He had the sudden desire for Yuuri to be there with him, but he'd told Yuuri to wait for him with Phichit, so Yuuri wasn't here.

 

**[JOIN MEETING:]**

**[_YES]        [/NO]**

 

The mission statement flashed in his HUD again, and Viktor turned around to the closet, eyeing the uniforms again. Unlike the local variant that had blue indicators, his Russian state-issued android jacket had red ones, the triangle and band the same hue as the red running up the arms and the Cyrillic ANDROID written on its back.

 

Viktor walked over to the closet.

 

Markus and Simon were giving him a chance to either join them or take Yuuri and leave, and it was Viktor's decision. His hand hovered in front of the uniforms. He could simply run away with Yuuri and hide at their home, but then he'd be doing no better than in the past, no? Hiding from hateful humans out to harm him. It was even worse now, with his face plastered on the news. He and Yuuri wouldn't even be able to hold hands outside of closed and confined spaces, because the tension ran too high, and the probability of a successful revolution ran uncalculated because of constant variable probabilities.

 

**[JOIN MEETING:]**

**[_YES]        [/NO]**

 

Well, in that regard, the answer to his mission protocol was easy, wasn't it? He'd wanted a future where he could love Yuuri easily and openly, and where Yuuri could love him in return with no stigma attached to it. Viktor grabbed the jacket.

 

**[JOIN MEETING:]**

**[/YES]        [_NO]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Here's the thing, Yuuri figured, as he was seated between a handful of androids in what seemed to be the engine room of Jericho, uncomfortable were it not for Phichit and Yuuko at his sides (they promptly decided to crash the meeting between android Jesus and his three-and-a-half apostles after Markus had asked Yuuri if he'd wanted to help, which, Yuuri wasn't an idiot, okay? It was obvious what Viktor's choice would be, no matter how Yuuri spun it, and Yuuri was there to support his lover in every way he could). The androids were planning on freeing models around the city that were used as display dummies or workers late at night, to gain enough numbers to initiate a peaceful protest for android raids. And the aforementioned thing was; it's not as if Yuuri was _against_ their current plan. He could understand it, even, why they wanted their freedom. But it also wasn't that _easy._ It's not as if Markus could go all messiah in live television again, so they had to do something else, now. Be smarter. Play it safer.

 

...and he really needed to stop calling Markus and his second-and third-in-commands android Jesus and his apostles, didn't he? This was getting ridiculous.

 

His pocket vibrated again.

 

North was still eyeing him warily, but Phichit at his side had his special 'troublesome customers are here, please deal with them Phichit-kun' smile, so she held her distance.

 

"If only more humans could be like you, Yuuri," Josh said. Yuuri shrugged. He wouldn't want other humans to be like him, he was full of anxiety. Yuuko nodded empathetically. "Or Celestino. He was always nice enough to bring us blue blood on holidays. I'm glad that he's doing well."

 

"Or Miss Mari. She was nice enough to fix me." Simon added, but Phichit's processors hitched in what was close to a repressed laugh. "The Katsukis are all incredibly nice, but I really wouldn't call Mari that. She's a devil in disguise."

 

Markus shook his head in amusement, eyeing the sudden discussion with fond humor. Yuuri felt connected with him. They were the only sane ones, it seemed.

 

(He decidedly did not count the half-broken but still miraculously running Lucy, if only because he felt his panic rising every time he as much as glanced at her. Damn therapy android models, always staring into your soul. Also, next to his Vitya, she seemed to be the oldest deviant, and she radiated wisdom.)

 

North glanced at him, and then at Markus. "Why are you so sure that Viktor is going to join us? He seemed pretty indecisive to me."

 

Markus and Yuuri shared another glance in camaraderie. Markus said, "I have a feeling," and Yuuri said, as straight-faced as possible, "His feeling is correct."

 

North's expression soured even more, and Markus' lips quirked upward in amusement. Yuuri smiled softly, still high-strung. There were murmurs beginning to grow loud enough to be heard inside, and Markus' LED started spinning suddenly, his face going slack. Yuuri decided not to worry, since the other androids didn't -- it barely lasted more than a few seconds anyway, before Markus blinked and his LED turned back to blue. His previous amusement returned to his features, something akin to a grin worming its way onto his lips, before he turned back to North. "We were right."

 

North's eye begun to twitch in a way Yuuri found intimately familiar, having done the same whenever Viktor suggested something especially extra or outlandish.

 

_Oh._

 

He smiled privately.

 

_(His pocket was still vibrating.)_

 

Then the flap covering the remains of their door opened, and Viktor walked in, followed by hushed whispers from outside. His previous jacket was bundled up in his hands, a golden chain dangling from it. Phichit and Yuuko -- and everyone who wasn't Markus and Simon -- stared at him in fascination, even North's expression softening. It was understandable, really, considering Viktor looked good in anything he wore, android uniform or not. Yuuri's first thought was, _oh. He looks incredible._

 

His second thought was far less innocent. A smile teased his lips as he looked at Viktor standing at the edge of their circle, eyes focused on Lucy (Yuuri could relate).

 

"Moses has joined the meeting of the apostles." -Simon chocked back a laugh- "All dressed up and ready for the revolution."

 

Viktor glanced at him thankfully, shooting an amused glance at Simon. He turned to Markus, inclining his head in respect. "You have my help, Markus."

 

He nodded. "And you my gratitude." His lips quirked upwards again in that half-smile from earlier, mismatched eyes twinkling. "Wearing the uniform wasn't exactly needed, though."

 

"Maybe," Viktor shrugged, "but I wanted to impress."

 

_And what better way to impress,_ Yuuri thought as his eyes took in the red _, than to stand out by having your serial number displayed for all to see and read. In that brilliant red._

 

At that, even North snorted (and Yuuri was sure that it wasn't a sound androids were programmed to make), scanning over the Cyrillic letters visible. "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that, hotshot."

 

Viktor smiled at her and walked over to Yuuri's side, Phichit scuttering over to Yuuko.

 

Lucy spoke up, for the first time since Yuuri entered the room, voice distorted and robotic. "It will boost morale to have rA9 here in person, surely. Your help is greatly appreciated -- for moral support as well."

 

Viktor looked down at his jacket bashfully, and were he human, Yuuri was quite certain of it, he'd be blushing a pretty shade of pink. Lucy continued. "Then without further interruptions, let us continue this meeting."

 

Finally, finally, Yuuri's vibrating pocket stopped its ministrations at last.

Only to start blasting music at the highest volume: _I'm sexy and you know it~_

 

Yuuri startled. Phichit, Yuuko, Simon and Josh startled. North raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, while Markus and Lucy looked his way stoically and Viktor snorted inelegantly.

 

Yuuri made no move to retrieve his blaring phone, red creeping up his cheeks.

 

"It seems important," Markus offered placatingly, hand outstretched and pointing, lips twitching. "Maybe you should take it."

 

Yuuri glared at him, feeling betrayed, but obligingly fished out the offending object and pressed the _accept call_ symbol.

 

Christophe Giacometti's voice could be heard, slightly shrill: _"Yuuri, finally! I was getting worried!"_

 

"Sorry Chris, I didn't notice. I'm kind of in the middle of something here, though."

 

_"In the middle of something?"_ He scoffed. _"The evening news just finished!"_

 

Yuuri blinked and was silent for a minute. "...and?"

 

_"Don't 'and' me, Katsuki. What is going on in Detroit, that the news showed a clip of a goddamn android freedom speech underlaid with threats of terrorism and similar things?"_

 

Yuuri glanced around at the androids around him, noting their whirring LEDs, all between blue and yellow. "Ah, yeah. That happened yesterday. I forgot to tell you."

 

_"You don't say, cherí. But are you all right?"_ His voice sounded worried as he lowered it. _"You know that if you're in danger, me and Masumi are here to help you, yes? And that we have your back no matter what comes?"_

 

Yuuri nodded while he answered with a small "Yes, I know," brows furrowing in confusion. Why was Chris this worried? Glancing around again, eyes landing on Viktor's yellow LED, something cold settled in Yuuri's gut. "Chris -- Chris tell me, that's not why you've been trying to get my attention, is it?"

 

Christophe was silent on the other end. Yuuri pressed on. "Chris," he hissed, stress rising, "what did the news say?"

 

_"...I don't know how many would've recognized him -- and I only did because I remembered how happy you were at the ice show -- but they."_ He stopped, halted, swallowed, cleared his throat. _"The news said that it is possible that deviant androids are hiding under our noses without us even noticing, and they showed a clip of an interview between some Evan Thomas or similar--"_

 

Viktor cursed.

 

_"--saying how he's had this employee for quite some, only to find out that he's been an android the whole time."_ Christophe could be heard clearing his throat again. _"And like I said, I recognized him, so it'll only be a couple of days at most before the skating community and then the rest of the internet will put two and two together -- it was Viktor. So, I'm sorry but I have to ask again, **are you all right?"**_

__

Yuuri was silent again, breathing growing sharper as he and Viktor eyed each other, expressions similarly astonished and mortified. Yuuri hadn't thought about anyone recognizing Viktor, or of Evan Thompson ratting him out like that, but his scarcely used social media was full of pictures of both of them. Viktor's LED flashed red against his synthetic skin, and the cold in Yuuri's gut turned harsher and sharper, freezing into solid ice at the distraught look, before solidifying. Yuuri breathed once, tension and worry leaving his body, only determination as cold and hard as the ice left. He pursed his lips, expression grim. "Don't worry about us, Chris, we're fine. You and Masumi should probably stay away from Detroit in the foreseeable future."

 

_"What are you planning, Yuuri? I don't like it."_

 

Gaze moving around until it landed on the leader, Yuuri thought. His eyes never left Markus' as he answered, "a revolution. We're planning a peaceful revolution. I have to call Mari, so goodbye, Chris."

 

_"Yuuri, wait, don--"_

 

 Yuuri pressed the _end call_ symbol, cutting off Chris' plea and plunging the room into silence. Viktor was the first to break it, hand pressing gently against Yuuri's leg, Yuuko's joining in a second later on his shoulder, grounding, steadying. "Are you all right, love?"

 

He took a deep breath, glancing around the assembled androids. His eyes landed once again on Markus' mismatched ones. "You know that I'm helping you out of entirely selfish reasons?"

 

Markus shrugged. "Love is as good a reason as any, in my opinion." He glanced over to North, expression growing softer, and a part of Yuuri thought, _oh, so I was right._

 

"Well, then." Another glance around, hand holding up his phone, wry grin forming. "I have a sister with access to Android Zone's security system. What was it about freeing the androids and starting a revolution that I heard?" He grinned.

 

The LEDs around him blinked back to their soft blue.

It was time to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts set after the game's golden ending:  
> Mila and Georgi totally forgive Viktor for never telling them that he's an android and broadcast the finale life, getting a beautiful shot of all the androids cheering as President Warren tells the millitary to fall back, and Vitya and Yuuri have a big damn kiss (TM) live on camera that goes viral.
> 
> Dinah is promoted to Evan Thompson's old job, and gets a baby boy who gets the middle name Viktor
> 
> Chris and Masumi hurry to Detroit to dote over Yuuri and Viktor
> 
> Celestino is totally chill with the android rebellion, and he helps Markus by letting the rink open at night, so that the employed androids can be freed
> 
> Minako, who owns a bar and a bartending android, is annoyed at first that Viktor freed Arthur, but Arthur comes back later, and they open the first ever android bar, with thirium coctails and drinks with synthetised flavors to enjoy.
> 
> Phichit gets back to his old job, and drags Guang Hong, Cao Bin and Leo with him. Mama Katsuki is ecastic.
> 
> Mari's mysterious 'illegal' project was her building a dog android from scratch, bc Yuuri always wanted a dog, but Hiroko is allergic to dog slobber. A few months after the revolution, Makkachin is adopted and doted over by Yuuri and Viktor
> 
> Yuuko and Takeshi adopt three child models and name them Axel, Lutz, and Loop. they're reinstated at the rink
> 
> JJ helps the androids escape the border by doing some stuff with Bella. (probably by inviting them all to their second wedding or something equally extra)
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor fight for android-human marriage rights
> 
> and Viktor becomes the first-ever medal winning android figure skater, under the coaching of one Yuuri Katsuki at their Detroit rink. He goes on to compete and win for the next five years, after which he retires and he and Yuuri and Celestino open up the rink for other willing androids and humans
> 
> Sumo and Makkachin become friends and live forever


End file.
